


Sleep

by girloftheq (qthelights)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-23
Updated: 2003-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/girloftheq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Orlando was tired. Really fucking tired. 

It had taken him well over an hour to get home and as he dragged his tired limbs up the stairs the thought occurred to him that perhaps he should be able to remember some of the drive. 

Oh well.

Stair, foot. Stair, foot.

Why had he wanted an upper floor apartment again?

Keys, door. Fuck. He dropped into a crouch, picked up the keys. 

Try again.

He wasn’t sure when he’d started thinking in words and fragments. Didn’t seem to matter. Bed. That was a word he liked. With a sigh he leant his forehead against the cool wood of the door, so close. So tired.

Keys, door. Success.

Keys, table. Jacket, floor. Shoes, hallway. Thank god. He could almost feel the sweet relief of sleep seeping into his skin.

Somehow he made it to the end of the hall, sock-clad feet softly padding across the floorboards, fingertips dragging against one wall, steadying, reassuring.

Carpet, bedroom. T-shirt off and crumpling onto the floor. Jeans unzipped, about to be shrugged off.

Bed, Viggo.

Um. Brief absurd thought, don’t remember leaving him there.

Viggo, naked.

Viggo, smiling.

Open arms, filled arms. Warmth, silk, captured.

Sleep.


End file.
